Diabetes is a group of diseases marked by high levels of blood glucose resulting from defects in insulin production, insulin action, or both. There are 25.8 million people in the United States, or 8.3% of the population, who have diabetes. The total prevalence of diabetes has increased 13.5% since the 2005-2007 time period. Diabetes can lead to serious complications and premature death, but there are well-known products available for people with diabetes to help control the disease and lower the risk of complications. Chronic hyperglycemia leads to serious sometimes irreversible complications including renal failure, peripheral neuropathy, retinopathy, and vascular system complications.
Treatment options for people with diabetes include specialized diets, oral medications and/or insulin therapy. The primary goal for diabetes treatment is to control the patient's blood glucose (sugar) level in order to increase the chances of a complication-free life.
Idealized diabetes therapy would include continuous monitoring of blood glucose levels, data capture for insulin dosing, dietary intake, such as carbohydrate estimation, activity tracking, stress levels, and other factors. By continuously monitoring, healthcare professionals can maximize the effectiveness of the treatment regimen for each patient. Unfortunately, conventional diabetes treatments, including multiple daily injections (MDI), insulin pens, patch pumps and insulin pumps, do not adequately record information on medication doses delivered to the patient to provide feedback to the doctor. Accordingly, the conventional feedback loop between doctors and patients is less frequent, and based mainly on qualitative assessments between the doctor and patient. Accordingly, there is a need to enhance medication delivery devices and methods to add informatics such as dose delivery capture, to provide enhanced feedback to healthcare professionals to improve diabetes therapy.
In order to properly diagnose and treat diabetes mellitus (DM) the patient and/or Health Care Provider (HCP) needs to evaluate the short-term, daily records for (1) insulin dosing, (2) oral medications, (3) Blood Glucose Measurement (BGM), and (4) carbohydrate intake. These data are obtained from different sources, such as the setting on an insulin pen, the episodic reading from a BGM meter, and the estimate of carbohydrates in a meal all determined and transposed by the patient into a logbook or diary. This method of recording data is extremely tedious and prone to errors and omissions. Even in the best case scenario, when the historical records are complete, the insight that can be obtained is limited without transposing the hand written data to software that can reconfigure the data to evaluate trends and support therapeutic modifications. As a result the majority of patients do not properly maintain their logbook, which reduces the ability of the patient and the doctor to properly diagnose the disease, which can ultimately result in poor adherence to therapy and poor glycemic control. Accordingly, a system is required to automatically capture, store, transfer, and enable optimal assessment of all the data necessary for the proper diagnosis and treatment of Diabetes Mellitus.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,719 describes a monitor that can be attached to the patch pen, which can sense and wirelessly transmit the time of each delivery event. A flag, such as a magnet, is placed on the movable linkage within the patch pen, and a sensor within the monitor attachment detects the proximity of the magnet at the end of the linkage travel, that is, at the end of the delivery cycle.